Adventures of Jade
by Black-Madness-AK
Summary: What would you do if you were reincarnated into your favourite manga... Reincarnation Fic! Douluo Dalu Fic! Disclaimer: Don't Own Douluo Dalu


Title: Adventures of Jade

Summary: What would you do if you were reincarnated into your favourite manga...

* * *

 **1.**

Jade was your average person (Cough...Prodigy..Cough Cough...IQOver300...GrandMasterMuiThaiExpert...Cough) who was an anime/mange/light novel enthusiast.

Although she had to admit that her favourite out of all was the Manga and Light Novel for Douluo Dalu.

She just loved the concept of Souls taking shape and gaining power...

So when one day she got run over by a truck and in that cliché way, got reincarnated...she did not complain.

And if when she was born and could understand the language and thus understand that people talked about Spirit Essence and beasts then she was all for it, being reincarnated into the manga Douluo Dalu, that is.

So she decided, at 6 months old when her parents abandoned her at an orphanage (She really did not care, gave her more freedom) she would do her best to become strong.

Starting from the foundation of fighting and movement.

Let's see how this life goes.

* * *

 **2.**

Sunrise Village was a small village that was only a mile or two away from Star Dou Forest, even so they do not get many visitors.

Today the bustle of the Village only happens once a year.

The spirit awakening ceremony in which children aged 6 would have their spirits awakened and their futures decided.

On a certain little mountain just a couple a hundred meters away from the village was a young girl of 6 years old, soaked in sweat, punching and kicking out at a tree with fluidness while holding weights on her back.

You could tell that the girl was beautiful, pale pearl like skin, Raven wing hair and captivating deep blue eyes.

This same girl is Jade Sunrise, orphan, 6 and currently the villages most prodigious person.

There was hope that she would have an amazing spirit and go on to become a spirit king or even a titled Doulou.

Of course these were just some of the tiny desires that people of Sunrise Village have, they never would be able to think that the sweet little girl who helps cook delicious food, listen to old wives tales and embroider and gossip with other women, would become able to fight ferocious beasts ruthlessly.

But then again, non of them have ever seen her tortuous training that she puts her body through to be able to fight.

Time passed and it was midday...

At the Village heads house, 6 year olds can be seen waiting.

Then a man looking to be around 30 appears.

"My name is Guan Yu, level 22, Grand Spirit Master. I am here to help you kids awaken your spirits". He said.

Then he took out one large crystal ball before bringing out his own spirit.

It was a black sword "This is my spirit, a tool spirit called "Dark Sword".

Then he calls out to the children and in under the watch of the elder of Sunrise village he started to awaken spirits.

"Tool type: Sickle /Spirit Essence: 0"

"Tool type: Spade /Spirit Essence: 0"

"Beast type: White Rabbit /Spirit Essence: 0"

And so the awakening went on...spirits were awakened but no one had essence.

'But then, that was to be expected in such a small village' Yu's thoughts

It was finally coming to the last person, a little girl, below the average height of a 6 year old, with raven hair.

She was puffing a bit, as if she had just run a mile...then again she probably had, considering her had not seen her there a few minutes ago.

He went over to awaken her spirit...

* * *

 **3.**

Jade could not believe it...she had almost missed her own spirit awakening, where her thoughts as she puffed out air.

She tried to gather her breath as she was moved along forward.

She stood in front of the man with the black sword and did not move as he placed his hand to hover over her.

That was when she felt it...like that barrier she unconsciously felt around her suddenly shattered...and her tired muscles from training earlier had been soothed.

At the same time that this was happening, her essence was being tested by a crystal ball.

She opened her eyes, a lock of her hair falling forward...white?

"Good lord...Beast Spirit: Fox /Spirit Essence:...10"

Eh...I'm a fox' where her thoughts

She felt instinctually that she was wrong...not a fox then a...'kitsune'?

She felt her inner self purr.

Huh? is that normal?

She felt for her head...oh, hello there ears, so fluffy.

She turned and looked at her tail, also feeling it...so FLUFFY and pretty.

And then at that moment she transformed back.

Looking back at that examiner guy, he still looked shell-shocked.

Meanwhile the village head (elder) just smiled knowingly.

Once the day was over, he gave her an option, use the scholarship that every village has to send that person to an elementary academy or to stay at the village...eh why was he looking at her like that?

She wanted to stay at the village because she was fully capable of taking care of herself and could get her own spirit ring without anyone asking questions.

In the end she just decided to go along with the village head and enter this Nuoding elementary.

Wait! Where had she heard that name before? Wasn't that where Tang San and Xiao Wu from the Manga went?

* * *

 **4.**

"Ano...is this the working students dorm" Asked Jade shyly, she had never been good at interacting.

"KAWAIIII!" shouted a blur as it came at her.

Years of training would have acted without a second thought if she not been so distracted by who decided to jump her.

A young looking Xiao Wu...was hugging her.

Let's just say, she was having an inner Fangirl moment.

Xiao Wu decided that she (Jade) was going to be her new little sister...wait! that development was to quick!

"Ne, ne, Lil Sis...what is your spirit" asked Xiao Wu, her eyes sparkling curiously like a child.

Oh wait...she is a child.

Somehow, she got the feeling that she was going to regret showing her spirit.

The moment she activated it was followed by a short "KAWAIIIII" and all the boys getting nose bleeds from staring...before Xiao Wu promptly beats them up for staring.

Jade releases the hold on her spirit.

Which results in a pouting Xiao Wu...speaking of which...she forgot to introduce herself.

She bows in traditional Japanese style "Hello, My name is Jade, level 10, beast spirit Kitsune, currently 6"

"Hello Jade." Xiao Wu was bouncing in front of her "My name is Xiao Wu, level 13, soft boned rabbit, currently 7 and your new big sister".

Thus proceeds another cuddling session...someone save her from this torture!

"Xiao Wu..." Called out a calm voice.

Xiao Wu let go of her and Jade let out a sigh of a relief, although that was soon turned to shyness as Xiao Wu turned her around to face the one and only Tang San.

He let out a smile, the kind that says, sorry you had to bear that.

She let out a slight smile that said, thank you for the help, even if it probably won't last long.

"Brother look, this is my new little sister, Jade" Introduces Xiao Wu.

He comes over and ruffles her hair.

"Welcome to the family" he smiles.

Eh...what is this warm feeling inside...

* * *

 **5.**

Her first spirit ring was a 1,000 year old Fire Lion.

It gave her, her first ability. Fox Fire, a purple like fire that Kitsune from the legends could control.

It was a very strong fire.

Of course...she went out to get her spirit ring without telling anyone.

Especially, Xiao Wu and Tang San whom she regards as an older brother and sister.

She shudders at the thought of what they would do if they learned that she went out by herself and took on a 1,000 year ring...it was a very high risk.

Luckily her gamble pulled through and she was able to absorb the purple menace.

She had already been at the school for a week now and quite a bit had changed.

No one dared to mess with her as she was the 'Boss's little sister', but this also meant that hardly anyone approached her to make friends, luckily Tang San and Xiao Wu are there for her.

She had left under the false pretence of shopping to get her spirit ring.

And now, as she listened to Xiao Wu lecture her about window shopping until late and Tang San giving her suspicious looks...she thought, this is the feel of family...something she would never know as in both lives she never knew her parents and never had siblings.

She just hopes that she can become strong enough so that the future problems with spirit hall will not end up killing her and her new family.

It was with that determination that she dare to take such a gamble...Afterall, the future is full of danger...

So as she watches her older brother and sister tease each other, she decides to cherish these days and enjoy them while training herself to the bone.

She was interested in the Future that would have her interference.

...

Xiao Wu did eventually figure out that she went to get her first ring that day...of course older brother helped her as he was suspicious and asked questions.

She was scolded and reprimanded by both.

Then when they asked to see her spirit ring she went white and started to back away with a nervous smile.

Both eyes narrowed.

"Just...don't freak out, okay" said Jade nervously.

"Hm, freak out...what have you done" Brother narrows his eyes.

I release my spirit ring for a second before pulling it back in.

Jade looks at their faces...oh, god, they look like they were about to explode.

...

The next few days, Jade found herself being watched by her older sisters goons and after that huge lecture that involved many tears and should never be looked back on upon pain of crying...she was just going to keep quiet.

It was quite strange...the feeling of having someone care if you were close to death.

* * *

 **6.**

Time goes by when you are having fun.

In her classes, she did not have to attend after the first week as the classes were mainly general knowledge and fighting and she could do all of that.

This left her free time which the school teachers advised her to use to cultivate essence.

That and use the time to find a part time job.

After 1 year of cultivating, she had reached 17. She had also found a job in a bar as a server, it paid well.

After 2 years of cultivating, She had reached 21. Her second Spirit Ring turned out to be a 4,000 year old gliding Wyvern, She got the ability to glide/fly up to 5 meters in the sky at a high speed, comparable to a level 50-60.

Of course, no one knew of her quick progress and her older brother and sister did not push her to tell them.

That and she was right about being a Kitsune, she gained a second tail after she cultivated to 20.

After 3 years of cultivating, she was at 26...not much of an improvement if you asked her. Her older brother and sister had already broken through the barrier of 20 and were somewhere at 25 or 26.

After 4 years of cultivating, She was at 30...hm, she is really slow (if others heard this, they would be crying about injustice and stupid prodigies).

This was her brother and sister's last year, they were of to some academy called Shrek under Brother San's teacher's order.

She had met him before because he was curious about her first spirit ring.

It was with a tearful goodbye and the promise that Jade would come to Shrek a year later that finally got a tearful Xiao Yu to let her go.

1 week later she broke through to 31 and went to get her 3rd spirit ring, using her second spirit ring to glide all the way to Star Dou forest, it took her 1 day to get there.

For her 3rd ring, she got a 8,000 year old rare beast called Exercitus. Also known as the one man army.

It was by luck that she stumbled upon it, and after a long fight she managed to kill it.

The reason why this beast is so rare is because of it's ability, the ability to make full bodied clones of yourself for only a bit of power and you have an army of yourself, all at the same level of strength.

This was a cheat ability...why? because if you were a titled douluo and had this ability you could clone your self and then your enemy would be faced with an army of titled douluo.

But it is extremely rare, only 1 has been seen in the last 1,000,000 years and that was killed off quick by a man who was murdered early so that he did not become a threat.

When she tested out her ability, she found that she could make 10 clones at once and communicate with them mentally, although they could act independently.

And so it came to her final year, she had by that time, advanced to 36.

At 12 years old, she graduated the Nuoding elementary and set of to Shrek academy in Suotuo city.

* * *

 **7.**

She...got lost.

No it is not funny! It had been 8 months since she set of to find Shrek Academy, and she got lost several times.

And then when she finally arrives at Suotuo city, she finds that Shrek chose this time to relocate to the main city...

...She was angry.

At least the road to the capital was a fairly easy one to follow.

She made sure to keep up with her cultivation and was at 40 by the time she was close to the capital.

Deciding to get her next Spirit Ring, she headed for the close by forest.

She settled for a Fire blood Wyvern, 15,000 years old.

Oh...she got her first black ring.

The ability it gave her...YES! SHE CAN MANIPULATE BLOOD!

'I got the Noblesse skill!' were Jades thoughts.

She also has a 4th tail but that did not matter at the moment.

So, she was walking around the capital when she heard the gossip.

Huh? Shrek's 7 monsters took over the Blue tyrant Academy? So she was at that part in the time line.

She had completely forgotten.

She asks for directions to the new Shrek Academy.

As she approached the gets, she heard a very familiar voice calling out..."Little SISTER!"

Jade turns around, and smiles at Xiao Wu's shocked face.

"Hey sis!" She said, her shyness melting away before family.

She was immediately glomped.

* * *

 **8.**

"I never knew you had a sister" was the first words uttered from Flenders mouth.

Xiao Wu had rushed Jade to the headmasters office, which had brother's teacher and another women in it, the rest of her friends followed behind her.

Several mutters could be heard from behind.

Xiao Wu was urging flender to let her in after explaining that she was there junior by 1 year and little sister.

"We only accept Monsters!" Was his words.

"Speaking of...lil sis, what level were you at? come quickly release your rings, headmaster, Jade is 12" Xiao Wu said.

I just listened to her...it had been a while since Jade had last heard from her, she deserved to let her know what level she was at.

And like that she released her spirit and rings...3 purple and 1 black.

The expressions of the monsters in the room was hilarious.

O.O

O.O

O.O

"YOUR IN!" was Flenders shouted words as soon as he got a hold of himself.

Now that she thought about it, all the monster were here except...she turned to her sister "Where is brother?"

...

* * *

 **8.**

She already knew that her brother was still at Dugu's medical mountain but she just wanted it confirmed.

At the new Shrek academy, she spent most of her time with her older sister and getting to know the Original Shrek students.

In her opinion:

Dai Mu Bai, acts like a love struck puppy but also a dependable older brother.

Zhu Zhu Qing, acts like a silent aunt.

Ning RongRong, acts like that best friend that you always go shopping with.

Oscar, also acts like a love struck puppy and enjoy's patting her head.

Ma Hongjun...he is like a hyper active foodie.

...hm, are these really Shrek's 7 devils?

They were probably different when they start to battle... Yeah, lets stick with that assumption.

Good news is that brother came down from his mountain a week after she had arrived.

He was even kind enough to find her a medical plant...Something called queens burning, a flower that looks like a tiger lily but emitted some kind of ice cold flame, similar to her fox fire.

Anyway, she ended up cultivating it for a whole week, going up by 6 whole levels in such little time.

She was currently at 46 in spirit essence now.

She did not go with everyone else who had broken through to 40 to get a spirit ring, so she was mainly alone at Shrek academy because everyone that she actually new had gone for the rings.

Pout.

Even though she offered to come, her over protective brother and sister decided against it.

...Pout

'Are you going to keep pouting' was the expression of everyone in the classroom.

Yes, without the dean and head here, she had to attend classes with the other kids who (thankfully) already know her level and age and so know not to mess with her.

It might have helped that everyone who approached her was on the receiving end of a glare.

Yeah... she was just a bit agitated because Xiao Wu and Tang San had only been around for a bit and she had missed them after not seeing them for a whole year and a bit.

She'll just have to...cultivate for a bit. Yep, that is the only thing she can do...

Still...

* * *

 **9.**

It was interesting watching the battles of the Continental Advanced Spirit Master Academy Elite Tournament.

Nothing like reading a manga, the action being watched in first person is so Interesting!

The way Shrek dominated their opponents had me analyzing their every move during the matches and got me and Flender as well as XiaoGang and his everyone else into a debate of what could have been done better or what can be done to be improved.

When people walked by, they though it was amazing that a kid could keep up in terms of knowledge with several strong people including the principle of their own academy.

It was funny watching the real life version and reactions of the dean when they stripped away the snot green cloaks.

I had absolutely refused to wear it! I just decided to sew the emblem on my favorite leather jacket.

Jade was in the meeting room when they brought out the spirit bone brother got from killing Shi Nian...

Grit.

There is nothing I could do and I knew it... the only thing to do is to get stronger but even then it is not enough!

The only thing I could do in the situation was to let nature run it's course... Thank goodness that idiot is dead! is all I have to say.

Brother is okay and that was all that mattered.

However than I remembered that somewhere along the line Brother got poisoned really bad...

I smile, THIS was something that I could help prevent.

What no one knew was that I used to be a hidden alchemist in the past and have continued to improve my skills in this world and with my fox fire to aid me, I could make pills that could help even a titled Douluo!

While brother has his weapons, She has her pills.

And she just so happened to have one that gives invulnerability to strong poisons the user for a whole hour!

It was this that she forced down her brothers throat. He of course let her, she has caught him several times when he was spying on her at her cauldron, of course she spied on him when he was making his hidden weapons, so they usually talked about these experiments and the like that Xiao Wu labeled it out 'Geek talk'.

He came out of the ranking battle, with no heavy injury or poison.

He smiled at her, Jade knew what that smile said, it was a 'thank you, that was close' smile.

Over the course of time it was finally time to travel to Spirit City.

Of course Jade did not go with them.

Why?

Because she had just broken through to 51 in spirit essence.

Their face's where like she had just told them the world had ended and that Nargles existed.

She went alone to Star Dou forest, because everyone else needed to get to the finals and she did not want to drag everyone away.

In-fact, she was hoping that she made it for the finals, it would be interesting to watch, even if she wished that she could fight alongside her friends.

She got to Star Dou forest after 3 days of high speed travel.

It took her 2 days to find the spirit that she wanted.

Honestly, her luck was so good, she wondered if that was her cheat skill that she was reincarnated with.

She came across a 50,000 year old Arcane Wyvern.

Just by absorbing this beast, she managed to get to 54.

And she got and awesome field skill that latched onto the target and dealt and enormous amount of damage.

It was OP because it was like a ghost, it could not be dispelled or gotten rid of as it only activates when it hits the target.

The destructive force is immense.

That was not the only thing she got though...

Spirit Bone, this monster actually had a spirit bone.

Gasp... ARCANE MULTIPLE!. A forearm spirit bone said to amplify the effects of a food system spirit master.

Well, she was totally giving that to Oscar!.

Such a rare Spirit Bone!

In her excitement she dashed towards the direction of Spirit City.

She was glad that she did not get lost this time.

She arrived 5 days before the battle was to be held to!

Although when she got there, everyone was running around like a headless chicken... wait! my mistake only Flender and Ma Hongjun were doing that!

When they saw her they almost jumped her, had it not been for Xiao Wu and Brother getting in the way and welcoming her back with hugs.

That was when they described the situation, Eh? What do you mean 1 extra person has to participate in the finals? Wait! Are you picking me?

Yes, they had chosen to have her as there 8th member.

Yay, time to shine!

Oh, before she forgets, "Oscar, I got something for you". Then I proceed to throw the bone at him. "It came from the 5th beast I got, but it doesn't match me so i am giving it to you", Jade then proceeds to walk out the room.

She needed a long bath and sleep.

She left everyone behind with a O.O like expression.

Poor Oscar had stuttered "Arcane...sp..iri..t bon..e!"

* * *

 **10.**

Hm...ah, she had forgotten about that extra training to do that special move, only 7 people can do it so Jade just watches and cultivates at the same time.

And so the time passes and eventually, it was time for battle.

 **'Now that we do not have the weather obstructing us, members from both teams can focus on the match' Bibi dong (Supreme pontiff)**

Jade's thoughts where sarcastic, 'wow, she can make the sun shine, big deal, Jade could also do that, after all, it is fairly easy to dispel rain clouds if you know how'

As soon as the match begins I stay around RongRong and Oscar, the idea was that I should protect them and conserve spirit power to strike them down at the end if they failed at the attacks.

 **'Flank Attack'** [TS]

Jade prepares to defend, after all in a team battle it was well known that the first to be taken out is the support types.

 **"Fatty, cover the air"** [TS] **"Coming"** [MH]

 _ *****Phoenix Fore Wire*****_

Jade watches as Fatty's attack fails, oh dear...

 **"Leave him to me"** Shouts Tang San as fatty is blasted from the air.

 **"Your opponent is me"** [TS]

Whoa, close save there bro, that guy almost got to us.

 **"Take out the Support types!"** [DMB]

Hah! They fell for it! Knock em dead sis!

The fighting gets more intense as spirit hall target brother...

Those Bit*h's! I will kill them, were my thoughts. But I could not move.

Brother had given her an important role and she had to follow through with it till the end.

So she bears and grits her teeth in frustration.

Ooh, Blackening, he looks so handsome there... too bad he was my brother and I did not feel that way about him.

HOLY SH*T! Seeing a spirit fusion up close is really intimidating but... then she thought of herself and shrugged it off.

It was only as intimidating as the person anyway.

 **"Monsters Gather"** is called out and Oscar starts to prepare his flying shrooms.

 **"Catch"** [O] He throws them at everyone.

By the way, in case your wondering, during the whole fight she had been standing behind both Oscar and RongRong so people did not really pay attention to her and thought she was a support type because she was standing behind the other support types.

Oh my, that guy with the fire (forgot his name) looks like he is about to explode.

Luckily it seems like RongRong is about to lend a hand.

'Emancipating 4 abilities at the same time, RongRong sure worked hard', where her thoughts as she flew beside Oscar.

 _ **'Phoenix Cry Sky Strike'**_

 _ **'Hell Rush Stab'**_

 _ **'White Tiger Intense light Wave'**_

Eh? That confusion ability... why is everyone reacting o badly, I only get a slight twitch... is it really that good?

Oh, Go Rongrong!

Counter, Counter, Counter time!

Eh, go sis, since when did she have a 4th spirit ability anyway?

Things where heating up.

Jade discreetly had gotten rid of the other teams 8th member.

It was her spirit ability, Dead mind. Causes opponent to deviate and go silly before falling into a dead faint that lasts for a couple of hours.

Of-course the other team never even thought about their 8th member, probably some weak guy.

They probably though he got caught up in an attack or something.

RongRong is down! I repeat RongRong is down! Sis is looking after her.

Oh, hello chili, seems it is time to go berserk.

Ah, the enemy is getting serious now. **'3 people fusion'** Really?

 _ **'Continuous Purple flame Bullet'**_

 **"JADE NOW!" [TS]**

 **'Finally, I thought he would never ask'** She moves to activate her latest ring.

 _ **"Ghost Arcane Bullet"**_

The purple lights in the sky collide with the grey from below and disappear quietly, evidently being devoured.

Everyone watching breathed in a cold breath of shock.

THERE! THAT LITTLE GIRL!

Silence on the battlefield as the audience stared at the 8th person they had missed from Shrek.

 _5 Rings!, and that color! Spirit King! But her age... Monster!_

Those where the thoughts of everyone as they stared at the form of the little girl standing calmly on stage.

Strangely enough, she was eating Dango, that had appeared from nowhere and chatting to that food system, what was his name again?

Jade was eating Dango when she felt it... She dodged in time but... "NOOOOOO! MY DANGO! YOU BASTAR* GO DIE!"

And like that she Proceeds to beat the Sh*t out of the man-women made from 3 people.

"Go get him little sis! Dango deserves justice!" Shouted Xiao Wu into the quiet atmosphere.

Ma Hongjun was nodding beside her while Tang San looked around helplessly.

And thus everyone was there to witness the man-women running away from the child with 5 rings that looked ready for murder.

Jade was slowly torturing the guy with her own spirit ability.

Too bad that Brother could not take it anymore and decided to get everything over with.

Pout.

"Jade, I will buy you more Dango after!" said her brother.

She gave him a beaming smile. (Even though she knew it would be impossible.

 _'Demon!'_ were the thoughts of the crowd watching the scene.

And so Shrek won the finals.

* * *

A/N: There will be really... Slow updates, like maybe one every 6 months, or it might be random.

A/N: On another note, for those who do not understand the ranking system it goes like this:

1-10: Sprit Trainee

11-20: Spirit Master

21-30: Grand Spirit Master

31-40: Spirit Expert

41-50: Spirit Leader

51-60: Spirit Lord

61-70: Spirit King

71-80: Spirit Saint

90-91: Spirit Duoluo

91-99: Top Notch Douluo

You can easily find the information of the manga/light novel off Douluo Dalu from the Wiki.


End file.
